


Begin the and

by MissKittyKate



Category: Death Parade (Anime), Queen (Band)
Genre: Bottom Freddie Mercury, Death, Dom John Deacon, Gentle Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, Murder, Rape Aftermath, Rough Sex, Sub Roger Taylor (Queen), Suicide, Top Brian May, True Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKittyKate/pseuds/MissKittyKate
Summary: Deacury and MaylorP.S. Welcome to Quindecim.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Что будет, если соединить два фандома, вообще не похожих друг на друга? Что случится, если вдохновившись альбомом Placebo, ты начнёшь писать работу? Что произойдёт, если рискнёшь снова взорвать мозг своими идеями?

Soulmates (Deacury) 

Яркий свет....это всё, что помнил Фредди, прежде чем створки лифта открылись, доставив парня в неизвестное место. Оглянувшись, он посмотрел на кнопки - красным горела пятнадцатая, оповещая данный этаж. 

Ватные ноги Фредди ступили на красный ковёр, ведущий в глубь комнаты - неуверенным шагом парень прошёл по импровизированному указателю, попав в небольшое помещение, больше похожее на клуб. 

— Приветствую, — за стойкой его встретил молодой человек, безэмоционально поприветствовав гостя, — Добро пожаловать в Квиндеким. Позвольте представиться - я ваш бармен Деким.

— Здравствуй, — с опаской поздоровался Фредди, проходя к столику и разглядывая оконную мозаику, расположенную за спиной нового знакомого.

Меркьюри попытался не паниковать, садясь на высокий стул - он ничего не понимал, а главное не помнил, усиливая и без того подступающую тревогу. 

Лучи, исходящие из цветного стекла, больно били по радужке, заставляя щурить глаза, поэтому Фредди наклонился, закрывая лицо руками. 

— Я не понимаю...., — пробормотал парень в несвойственной ему манере, но собрав своё непонимание в кулак, резко выпрямился и посмотрел на бармена, — Дорогуша, что здесь происходит? Неужели я настолько напился, что забрел в такое безвкусное место? И почему здесь нетипично тихо? Кажется в клубах это не так работает. 

— Если вы позволите, я задам вам один вопрос, — проигнорировав слова Фредди, продолжил Деким, не моргая смотря на собеседника, — Помните ли вы, что было до того, как оказались здесь? 

Он достал прозрачный графин и, налив в стакан воды, поставил его рядом с непонимающим парнем. 

— Если бы я помнил, то не задавал бы вопросов, — ответил Меркьюри, кусая сухие губы и заправляя темные волосы за ухо, — можно мне чего-нибудь покрепче? А то это совсем несерьезно. 

Деким кивнул и уже через секунду вместо стакана появился длинный бокал с коктейлем, украшенный долькой апельсина. 

— Даже не хочу знать, откуда такие познания в моих предпочтениях, — съязвил Фредди, отпивая алкогольный напиток и немного расслабляясь, — или мы с тобой уже пересекались, а? 

Бармен покачал головой, вытирая использованный стакан и, остановившись, взглянул в сторону лифта. 

Меркьюри сначала совсем не понял жеста, но услышав до боли знакомый голос, онемел, боясь пошевелиться.

— Извините пожалуйста, но где я нахожусь? — к барной стойке подошёл парень, теребя пальцами край рубашки, но остановившись, посмотрел на рядом сидящего парня и широко улыбнулся, не веря своим глазам, — Фредди?? 

Джон немного покраснел, пряча взгляд - встреча со старым другом всегда проходила волнительно, а сейчас ощущалась в два раза острей из-за сложившейся ситуацией с памятью. 

— Приветствую, — повторил бармен, видя, как парням неловко друг перед другом, —Добро пожаловать в Квиндеким. Мое имя Деким. Помните ли вы, что было до того, как очутились здесь? 

— Эммм, простите? Фредди, что здесь происходит? Если это твоя шутка, то совсем не смешная, — попытался прояснить ситуацию парень, но увидя Фредди, понял, что он оказался в такой же ситуации, — я помню только своё день рождение и какие-то обрывки его празднования. 

— Точно! — крикнул Меркьюри, припоминая, как спешил к другу домой, готовя особенный подарок, — как я мог такое забыть!! 

— Я даже не сомневался, что встречусь с тобой, — по доброму подметит Дикон, садясь рядом и заглядывая в карие глаза, в которых каждый раз тонул.

— Дорогуша, ты просто преследуешь меня, — пошутил Фредди, легонько пихая парня в плечо, — но я так и не понял, где мы находимся. И самое главное, почему кроме нас больше никого нет. Знаешь, это смахивает на секту поклонения алкоголиков - нимфоманов. 

Они рассмеялись, на секунду позабыв о третьем человеке, все это время следящим за каждым движением гостей. 

— Позвольте объяснить ситуацию, в которой вы оказались и прошу быть очень внимательными, — подал голос бармен, не проявляя на лице ни одной эмоции, — Во-первых, я не могу сказать, где вы находитесь в данный момент. Во-вторых, вы должны будете сыграть в игру...

Парни переглянулись, окончательно теряясь в догадках.

— Может это квест от Джима? — предположил Джон, снова начиная нервничать, — такой своеобразный подарок. Хотя, я не припомню, чтобы в Лондоне было подобное место, вроде этого. 

— Потому что такого места нет, — усмехнулся Фредди, вытаскивая из кармана пачку сигарет и зажигалку, — мне ли не знать, я где только не работал и все клубы от a до z знаю. 

— В-третьих, игру предстоит выбрать с помощью рулетки, — продолжал Деким, указывая рукой на витражное окно, которое резко преобразилось в экран с несколькими секторами, разделёнными на квадраты, — в четвёртых, ставками в ней будут ваши жизни.

— Что?? — Фредди выронил сигарету и приподнялся, усмехаясь, — надеюсь это гребанная шутка!! Что здесь вообще блять происходит!? Джон, это уже вышло из-под всякого контроля! 

— Я здесь абсолютно не при чем и напуган так же, как и ты! — Дикон запустил пальцы в волосы, непонимающе смотря на Декима, — скажите, кто вас прислал? 

— В пятых, вы не можете покинуть это место до окончания игры, — закончил бармен, стеклянным взглядом смотря на гостей. 

— Ты разве не видишь, он обдолблен! Я нариков распознаю на раз-два! —Фредди нервно убрал волосы с лица и, встав с места, подошёл к другу, — пойдём отсюда, сами найдём выход. 

Почувствовав руку, Джон слабо улыбнулся и последовал следом, пытаясь при тусклом свете разглядеть телефон. Выйдя в другую комнату, они наткнулись на две двери.

— Это уборная, — заглянув, ответил Дикон, но увидя, что Меркьюри проделало тоже самое, громко выдохнул, — я ничего не понимаю.

— Кажется мы переборщили с алкоголем, — Фредди нервно хихикнул, снова закуривая и выпуская дым, — вырубились, а когда очнулись, то оказались в этом злополучном клубе. Теперь осталось расколоть того бледного и попросить позвонить. Джон? 

Тот стоял и не шевелился, осознавая, что данная ситуация окончательно вышла из-под контроля, рисуя совсем не радужные картинки. 

— Пойдём, — коротко сказал Джон, подходя к лифту и нажимая на кнопку. Убедившись, что он не работает, парень поплёлся к стойке, расстегивая верхние пуговицы рубашки, давящие на горло то ли от духоты, то ли от нахлынувшего страха, — а можно узнать, что будет, если мы не согласимся сыграть в эту игру? 

— Я бы не советовал этого делать, — все так же спокойно ответил Деким, устремляя свой взгляд на Фредди, грызущего и без того короткие ногти, — поэтому предлагаю игру, ставкой которой будет ваша жизнь. 

Окно резко открылось, предоставляя парням обзор на пустую комнату, увешанную бездыханными голыми телами. 

— Блять!! — взвизгнул Меркьюри, оседая на пол рядом с ошарашенным Джоном, — Этого не может быть!! Не может быть!! Кто-то просто нас продал, как скотину на мясо!! Блять!! 

— Если вы нажмёте на эту кнопку, то запустится рулетка, — пояснил Деким, показывая на красную пуговку, больше похожую на клавишу, — и определит игру, в которую вы должны будете сыграть. 

— Ты ведь не собираешься? — спросил Фредди, поднимаясь на ноги, — Джонни, давай не будем рисковать!? 

— Кто знает, что у него в голове, — спокойно ответил Дикон, все же нажимая на кнопку, — поэтому ты прав, мы не будем рисковать. Я ещё хочу погулять на твоей свадьбе. 

Он смущённо улыбнулся, заставляя друга улыбнуться в ответ, но резкая смена света заставила их взглянуть на экран, где с большой скоростью сменялись кадры, пока выбор не пал на нижний квадрат. 

Проявившись отчетливей, сектор показал слово «теннис» и уже через секунду клубы дыма и яркие молнии пронзили комнату, превращая ее....в корт с натянутой сеткой и экраном наверху. 

Все это время парни боялись пошевелиться, сильнее прижимаясь друг к другу - в голове никак не укладывалось увиденное, туманя сознание картинкой, больше похожей на кадр из кинофильма. 

— Правила просты - вы будете играть в большой теннис, пока один из вас не выиграет шесть сетов. Главное не заступать за черту , — Деким вышел на середину зала, показывая на отметину, начертанной на зеленом газоне, — каждый мяч представляет собой орган, связанный с вашим телом. После каждого сета, вы будете чувствовать покалывания в той или иной области тела. Итак, игра началась. 

— Бред, — Фредди взглянул на теннисный мячик и скривился, увидя в нем изображение глаз, — Я бы все отдал, чтобы оказаться рядом с Мэри, а не здесь. 

— Давай сыграем, я почему-то уверен, что все закончится хорошо, ты ведь мне веришь? — смущённо улыбнулся Джон,  
беря сферу и мотая головой. Услышав «да, конечно», он нагнулся и кинул его над головой, отбивая ракеткой. 

Ответив тем же, Фредди принял условия, отбивая удар, но повторно прозевал мяч, не попадая по нему. Экран показал 1:0 и Меркьюри искренне похлопал другу, закусывая губу.

*******

День Рождение было совсем непримечательным для Фредди - компания знакомых в душной квартире Джона веселилась и танцевала, не давая прохода, а сам парень был в эпицентре происходящего, виляя бёдрами под такт песни группы Аэросмит. 

Кажется они были знакомы целую вечность....ещё со школьных времён, когда Фаррух Булсара перевёлся в старший класс и познакомился со скромный и тихим мальчиком, сидящим на скамейке во дворе. Почему-то тогда Фредди нисколько не смутила разница в возрасте, а Джона восточная внешность. В будущем никогда не смущала любовь к искусству и музыке; никогда не смущал выбор и дальнейший путь - Фаррух сменил имя и поступил в художественное, а Джон стал гитаристом одной из местных групп, давая концерты в пабах и университетах. 

Они всегда поддерживали друг друга....всегда любили и дорожили своей дружбой, пока однажды Фредди не понял, что влюбился. 

*******

— С тобой все хорошо? — обеспокоено спросил Джон, подбегая к другу и заглядывая в глаза, — посмотри на меня! Фредди!? 

Меркьюри поднял взгляд и обнажил свои зубы, глотая ртом воздух. 

— Кажется я кое-что вспомнил!! — просипел парень, прокручивая все в голове, — мы были на твоём дне рождении и танцевали. Вокруг много людей и Мэри, моя Мэри. Я чувствую, что любил....причём настолько, что готов был пойти на все, ради этого человека!! Понимаешь!? 

— Вы идеальная пара и не смей даже думать о том, что больше не увидишь ее, — усмехнулся Дикон, поглаживая друга по голове, — а как же обещание сделать меня шафером? Я ведь все помню. 

Меркьюри усмехнулся и кивнул, цепляя пальцами второй мяч с изображением языка. 

— Я бы просто не доверился другому человеку, — подмигнул парень, заводя ракетку, — давай, Джонни-бой, посмотрим, кто из нас настоящий ас! 

Дикон рассмеялся и встал на своё место, отражая удар. Они играли первый сет достаточно долгое время, пока Джон, оступившись, не поймал мяч, падая на колени. 

*******

— Ты сегодня какой-то поникший, — обеспокоено спросил друг, доставая из холодильника баночку пива и отдавая ее Фредди, — что стряслось, на тебя это совсем непохоже. 

— Все в порядке, не переживай, — отнекиваясь, ответил Меркьюри, беря напиток и отпивая его с горла, — просто мы с Мэри вроде бы как начали встречаться и она даже согласилась переехать ко мне. 

— Вот как, — разочарованно прошептал Джон, но стараясь не подать вида, натянул улыбку, — а почему тогда такой загруженный? Ты ведь долгое время общался с ней и она, вроде бы как, отвечала взаимностью. 

— Да, мне грех жаловаться...Мэри отличная девушка и в постели просто бомба, — скривился Меркьюри, больно пронзая словами сердце друга и будто бы делая это нарочно, — я наверное просто не привык жить с кем-то.

Дикон попытался успокоить ноющее покалывание в груди и не сдавать себя - его чувства были невзаимны и парень даже не мог на это пожаловаться. Такой свободный Фредди и он....простой бас-гитарист, не имеющий постоянной работы. К тому же, парень был натуралом, чего не мог сказать Джон, окончательно запутавшись в своей ориентации. 

Нет, ему нравились девушки и даже приглянулась одна с паба, но Фредди....ему хотелось быть именно тем, кто оберегал и любил, отдавая себя без остатка этому человеку. 

Хотелось.....

*******

Джон часто дышал, пытаясь выровнять сбившееся дыхание. Его память подкинула кусочки воспоминаний, складывая позабытый пазл. Глаза неприятно защипали, а язык онемел, не давая сказать ни слова. 

Фредди через секунду оказался рядом с другом, обнимая и пытаясь поднять, но вытянутая рука дала понять, что все в порядке и ему не нужна была никакая помощь. 

— Ты тоже начал вспоминать?? — спросил Меркьюри, садясь рядом и обеспокоено разглядывая потрепанного парня, — что-то произошло?? Прошу, не молчи, дорогой, я сейчас поседею!! 

Дикон показал на язык и удивился, понимая, что онемение прошло, не оставив после себя и следа. 

— Мы ведь связаны с мячами...значит это правда, — тихо проговорил Джон, прислоняясь к дивану и откидывая голову, — моя память, она...такая смутная, поэтому помню все обрывками. Ничего особенного, так что не переживай.

Он соврал, не думая говорить другу правду - их дружба и так держалась на волоске и рисковать совсем не хотелось, особенно в таком странном месте с не менее странным барменом, все это время стоящим напротив корта. 

— Как думаешь, он отпустит нас? — поинтересовался Фредди, закуривая третью сигарету и передавая ее Джону, — мне кажется, что все это сюр чистой воды. Иначе зачем нас держать и заставлять играть в этот гребанный теннис? Они стёрли нам память....накачали наркотиками и теперь развлекаются, смотря через стеклянные стены. 

— Фредди, останови своё воображение, — попытался успокоить Дикон, кладя руку на его волосы, но тут же убирая, пряча взгляд, — все будет хорошо, просто надо доиграть, пошли. 

Меркьюри резко подскочил и протянул ладонь, ожидая ответной реакции. Джон посмотрел на друга снизу вверх и все же принял помощь, поднимаясь следом. 

Кожу обожгло словно огнём и щеки парня залил багровый румянец, сильнее подчеркивая его неравнодушие к Фредди. 

Третий мяч, с изображением плечевого сустава, отбил Джон, не давая вовремя словить другу. 

Плечо резко закололо, судорогой сводя мышцу и Меркьюри, закусив губу, облокотился на левую сторону. 

*******

Он пришёл чуть раньше остальных, оставляя Мэри дома докрашивать ногти - девушка знала дорогу и без проблем могла добраться самостоятельно, не торопясь обходя переулки, чего не мог себе позволить Фредди. 

Парень быстро преодолел расстояние на метро и через пятнадцать минут уже находился у друга, заходя в просторную гостиную. 

— Дики, почему у тебя дома ужасно разит алкоголем? Признавайся, ты уже принял? — усмехнулся Меркьюри, кладя подарок на стол и приближаясь к поникшему Джону, — эй, ты чего? Двадцать семь лет - не повод сидеть и жалеть себя, Дорогуша. Посмотри на меня. 

Он аккуратно взял парня за подбородок и поднял голову, заглядывая в грустные глаза - Дикон смотрел на него немного затуманенным взглядом, смахивая ресницами скопившиеся слезы.

— Я так жалок, Фредди, — прошептал Джон, кривя губы и отпивая из бутылки джин, — хотел закатить крутую вечеринку, а в итоге напился до чертиков, толком не соображая, что будет дальше.

— Иногда ты ведёшь себя как настоящий придурок, — цокнул Меркьюри, забирая у друга алкоголь, — какого хрена ты вообще решил выдуть бутылку!? Ты точно Джон Ричард Дикон, солнышко? А то мой друг почти не переносит крепкие напитки, предпочитая пиво. 

— Прости меня, — сухо сказал Джон, мягко хватаясь за руку парня.

— За что? — непонимающе спросил Фредди, поглаживая ладонь большим пальцем и немного улыбаясь, — за это? Оставь, сейчас проспишься, а я пока что-нибудь приготовлю и к вечеру будет тебе посиделка с друзьями. Мы с тобой и не из такой задницы выбирались. 

— Нет, прости за то, что будет дальше....и за то, что я сделаю. 

*******

Зрачки расширились, а рот открылся в немом крике - Фредди вспомнил....вспомнил то, что стало роковым в их отношениях и одновременно сладостным, открыв тот самый ящик Пандоры и вытащив все их желания и соблазны. 

— Ваш счёт 5:5, — раздался голос Декима, выводя парня из транса, — остался последний сет и именно он определит победителя. 

— Фредди? — неуверенно позвал Джон, кладя ракетку и подходя к нему, — что ты вспомнил?? 

— Дики, я....., — запнулся парень, но увидя обеспокоенного друга, произнёс одними губами, — я никогда не жалел об этом.

Дикон совсем не понимал, о чем говорил Меркьюри, но внезапное покалывание в животе заставило его скрючиться и ухватиться за Фредди. 

*******

Это было очень грубо....то, как он повалил его на кровать, нависая сверху, как кусал губы, желая протолкнуться языком, как стягивал одежду, слыша слабые протесты остановиться.

Джон устал терпеть, устал таить в себе обиду и злость на то, что Фредди никогда не сможет принадлежать ему, осознавая, что люди в принципе никому не принадлежат. 

Его охватило эгоистичное желание завладеть им и парень долго вынашивал план, как сделать это...пока не наступило его день рождение. 

Было слишком грязно и неправильно, но от этого не менее радостно наконец-таки получить желаемое.

Фредди отбивался руками, но потом полностью обмяк, давая другу полный доступ к своему телу. 

Джон взял его грубо и без подготовки. Меркьюри стискивал зубы, стараясь не закричать от пронзающей боли - в его жизни присутствовали мужчины и секс для него был не в новинку, но об этом не знал Дики....об этом и не говорил Фредди, понимая, как тяжело признаваться самому в себе в том, что полюбил лучшего друга, а в постели вместо очередного парня представлял именно его. 

А сейчас он насиловал Фредди, раздвинув ноги и войдя до упора, не заботясь о комфорте. 

Но так думал только Джон...Меркьюри наслаждался этим моментом, чувствуя, как внизу живота становилось все тяжелей от нахлынувших ощущений. Пусть больно и грубо, зато это был он....его Дики, любимый Дики, который никогда не отвечал взаимностью, а теперь вколачивал его в матрас, закрывая глаза от подступающей разрядки. 

*******

— Что же я наделал?? — просипел Джон, боясь заглянуть в глаза другу....бывшему другу, — как я мог так поступить!??? О мой бог....

— Нет, нет, нет, посмотри на меня, — начал успокаивать Фредди, обнимая парня и целуя его дрожащие руки, — не вини себя, прошу! Слышишь?? Я сам этого очень хотел и не жалею о том, что случилось! 

Дикон нахмурил брови и коснулся щеки Меркьюри, не обращая внимания на слёзы, застилающие силуэт любимого человека. 

— Я ненавижу себя.....ненавижу за то, что не признался раньше, — Джон продолжал смотреть на парня, совсем позабыв об игре и ставках, — ненавижу за то, что сделал с тобой и заставил насильно заняться сексом. Это поступок жалкого человека и здесь нет никаких оправданий, поэтому я пойму, если ты не захочешь больше меня видеть или общаться. 

— Дурачок, — искренне улыбнулся Фредди, наконец-таки давая себе прикоснуться к губам и вовлекая любимого в долгожданный поцелуй. 

Они целовались не спеша, боясь испортить момент и вкладывая в него долгую и болезненную любовь, затянувшуюся на многие годы и только сейчас открывшуюся им обоим. 

— Я вспомнил, кого любил больше жизни....это был ты, — хихикнул Меркьюри, отрываясь от сладких губ, — и люблю до сих пор. Так что тебе от меня никуда не сбежать, Дорогуша. 

— Я и не собирался, — ответил Джон, оставляя легкий поцелуй на виске. Посмотрев в угол комнаты, парень увидел экран и вспомнил, что до окончания сета остался один гейм, — давай уже разберёмся с этой чёртовой игрой и поедем домой, начав все с чистого листа! Если ты конечно дашь мне шанс.

— Так чего мы ждём? — Фредди вручил ракетку, игриво подмигивая и убегая на свою сторону, — твой ход, Джонни-бой! 

Дикон взял мяч с изображением сердца и открыл заключительный раунд, теперь играя с чистой душой и совестью. 

Раунд был недолгим и, появившийся счёт на экране, дал понять, что в этом сете выиграл Меркьюри. 

— Игра окончена, — произнёс Деким, закрывая корт и подходя к паре, — победу одержал Фредди Меркьюри. Поздравляю. 

— А приз мне полагается? — поинтересовался парень, обнимая Джона за талию. 

— Безусловно, — ответил Деким, перед тем как покалывания не окутали сердце Фредди, вынуждая его пошатнуться и свалиться на диван. 

*******

Музыка била по ушам, заставляя парня вилять бёдрами под такт песни группы Аэросмит. Никто не видел именинника уже достаточное количество времени, но кажется, это даже не смущало гостей, пьющих без остановки и разносящих маленькую квартирку. 

— Ты не видела Джона? — Фредди подошёл к Мэри и громко спросил, стараясь перекричать поток людей, — его что-то долго нет.

— Я его видела с Вероникой, может они решили уединиться? — пожала плечами девушка, кладя руки на плечи, — может и нам уединиться, а? А то ты какой-то напряженный...эй, ты куда? 

— Пойду посмотрю в ванной комнате, — протараторил Меркьюри, убегая вглубь квартиры. Ему совсем не хотелось говорить с ней, особенно после случившегося. 

Да, они больше не пересекались, разбежавшись в разные комнаты - Джон просто встал и ушёл, не сказав ни слова, а Фредди....он решил остаться, подготовив все до прихода гостей. 

Он не успел высказаться, не успел признаться....просто парень решил, что Дикону нужно время на это, поэтому и не давил, понимая, что у них ещё будет время все обсудить....но он ошибался, ещё не зная, что тогда видел Джона в последний раз.

Из-за музыки не было слышно прознающих криков и воплей...не было слышно и сдавленных стонов. 

В маленькой ванной лежал его Дики....лежал, купаясь в своей собственной крови, стекающей из перерезанных вен. 

Она была повсюду на нем и кажется, умыла не только парня, но и самого Фредди, держащего его на руках и громко моля очнуться. 

Джон не смог вынести этого....не смог смириться с тем, что изнасиловал любимого человека без какого-либо права на чувства...он просто не смог бы больше смотреть ему в глаза, зная, какое преступление совершил, потакая собственным желаниям. 

Просто не мог, беря ответственность за сломанную жизнь и совсем не догадываясь о взаимности, по тихому пройдя в ванную и беря острое лезвие. Осушив бутылку, он открыл воду и погрузился в неё, не отпуская острый предмет. 

Фредди, перепачканный алой кровью, лёг рядом, хватаясь руками за свою жизнь. Прижавшись, он долго сидел с любимым, шепча извинения и слова, которые так и не успел сказать, признания, которые так и не услышал его Джон. 

*******

— Не может быть, — побледнев, Меркьюри вспомнил все, что было дальше и, схватившись за запястья, завыл, — НЕТ!!! НЕТ!!! 

Дикон упал рядом, безмолвно смотря в одну точку.

— Я не смог бы без тебя, — еле проговорил Фредди, после непродолжительной паузы, — и не видел другого выхода в тот момент. 

— Слабак, — скривится Джон, сжимая кулаки и вскакивая со своего места, — зачем ты это сделал!? У тебя была вся жизнь впереди!!! 

— Вот именно!!! А ты повел себя как последний эгоист, наплевав на меня!! — начал кричать Меркьюри, тыча пальцем в грудь парня, — Да как ты мог!!! Трахнул и вскрыл вены, а мне что оставалось делать!? Жить дальше, терпя Мэри и виня себя в твоей смерти!! 

— Так мы мертвы...., — Дикон усмехнулся, оглядывая клуб, — я не так себе это представлял. 

— Вы правы, — встрял Деким, подходя к парням, — вас уже нет в живых. После смерти люди попадают в ад или рай. Квиндеким существует для того, чтобы определить, куда именно. Простите, что раньше вам не сказал. 

— Я просто хотел быть с тобой....даже если без взаимности, то хотя бы как друзья, — прошептал Фредди, закуривая последнюю сигарету в пачке, — но видимо это стало возможным только после нашей смерти. 

— Прости, — только и смог выдавить из себя Джон, даже не смотря на друга, — за все. 

Створки лифта открылись, оповещая парней о скором отбытии. Они подошли ко входу, не проронив ни слова. 

— Не стоит извиняться, это лучшее, что случалось в моей жизни, — закончил Фредди, немного улыбаясь, — и куда бы не отвёз нас этот лифт, знай, что ты всегда был и будешь моим Дики, Дорогуша. 

Джон, не воспользовавшись последним шансом коснуться любимого, зашёл в кабину, слыша, как Меркьюри проделал тоже самое. 

Створки закрылись, мигая светом, уходящим в темноту. 

— Люди, покончившие жизнь самоубийством, не имеют права перерождаться, — рядом с Декимом появилась невысокая девушка, держа в руке стакан с виски, — поэтому канут в небытие. Им легче воспринимать рай или ад, находясь в Квиндекиме, нежели постепенно узнавать правду. Ты отлично поработал сегодня, пошли, сделаешь мне сэндвич. 

Деким моргнул и направился к бару дожидаться следующих гостей, поднимающихся на пятнадцатый этаж.


	2. Chapter 2

Тусклый свет, мерцающий в холле, резко зарябил под такт приближающихся кабинок — пустота и тишина, ранее гармонирующая с поблескивающими бра, теперь превратилась в комнату ожидания.

Скрипучие створки открылись, впуская на красный ковер высокого парня. Тот недоверчиво посмотрел по сторонам и вышел из лифта, поправляя немного помятую рубашку.

Свет продолжал мигать, давая всевозможные намеки на еще одного гостя, прибывающего с неизвестного направления.

Юноша изучил холл и прошел дальше, заприметив дверь в уборную. Обнаружив зеркало, он взглянул на себя, тщательно осматривая отражение.

— Не понимаю, — прошептал парень, удостоверившись, что внешность осталась прежней: острый нос, скулы, вьющиеся волосы…с противоположной стороны зеркала на него смотрели те же глаза, обеспокоено оглядываясь вокруг.

Но, резко вспомнив кое-что, а точнее кое-кого, юноша поменялся в лице и выбежал из уборной, снова подбегая к злополучному тусклому холлу.

На том самом ковре, где минутами ранее стоял сам парень, теперь находился другой человек, чуть ниже ростом — он неуверенно переминался с ноги на ногу, нервно заправляя за ухо длинные волосы.

— Роджер?! — позвал юноша, подбегая к новоприбывшему гостю, — Роджи!

— Брай! — всхлипнул парень и, широко распахнув глаза, кинулся на него, прижимаясь всем телом, — Боже, Брай, я так испугался!

Юноша обнял Роджера, немного покачивая его в своих руках — он отчетливо слышал бешеный стук сердца, готового в любую секундну вырваться наружу, поэтому без промедления стал успокаивать парня, гладя русые волосы.

— Теперь все хорошо, мы вместе и это главное, — Брайан, на мгновение позабыв о странном месте, нежно поцеловал любимого, тут же щурясь от яркой вспышки, мгновенно осветившей комнату.

— Им бы следовало поменять лампочки, — усмехнулся Роджер, пробегая глазами по холлу, — кстати, где мы? Я не помню…Бри, я не помню!

Он снова занервничал, но мягкая ладонь, накрывшая его щеку, заставила немного прийти в себя и глубоко вздохнуть.

— Я тоже, — ответил Брайан, беря парня за руку, — и меня это пугает не меньше, чем тебя, поверь. Но главное, что мы вместе. У тебя ничего не болит?

Он стал быстро ощупывать тело Роджера, немного надавливая на определенные участки — тот, мягко остановив любимого, слабо улыбнулся, давая понять, что все в порядке.

— Вот что я действительно запомнил, так это твою чрезмерную заботу, — он снова прижался к Брайану, но услышав шум из дальней комнаты, потянул его за собой, следуя на звук, — Мы здесь не одни!

Юноша послушно шел следом, попутно осматривая интерьер комнат и отмечая про себя, что у дизайнера точно был культ на странную символику и мрачную атмосферу, раз почти везде присутствовали загадочные шифры.

Завернув за угол, они попали в просторную комнату, больше походившую на бар — красный ковер не заступал дальше пределов холла, послушно находясь на своей территории, а парни, вопреки сомнениям, все же стерли границы, проходя за стол.

Все это время за стойкой находился парень, повернувшись к ним спиной и тщательно вымывающий стакан, но заприметив две новые души на своем рабочем мечте, остановился.

— Извините, но вы бы не могли нам помочь? — начал Роджер, стуча по столешнице ладонью и привлекая к себе внимание, — вы же здесь работаете, поэтому должны знать, как отсюда выбраться!

— Мы заблудись, — усмехнулся Брайан, немного напрягаясь от безлюдности в подобном месте, — эмммм, а почему в клубе никого нет? Вы закрыты?

Бармен, дослушав их до конца, медленно повернулся и безразлично сверкнул глазом, не спрятанным за длинной челкой.

Роджер вздрогнул, чувствуя на себе холодное равнодушие молодого человека и, взглянув на Брайана, увидел такое же непонимание.

— Приветствую вас, — раздался голос, эхом отразившийся на витражном окне, что находилось позади незнакомца. — Добро пожаловать в Квиндеким. Мое имя Деким и сегодня я буду вашим барменом.

— Бармен? Бри? — пытаясь найти поддержки, Тейлор схватил руку любимого, больно стискивая пальцы, — ты не думаешь, что это немного пугает?

— Разве мы направлялись в клуб? — спросил Брайан, пытаясь отыскать в голове события, выпавшие из памяти, — да и место уж больно странное.

— В клубах не бывает тихо! — возразил Роджер, нервно постукивая пальцем по стойке, — раз ты бармен, то налей чего-нибудь покрепче! Что, зря пришли, что ли?

Деким кивнул и уже через секунду рядом с парнями стояло два стакана с виски и льдом. Тейлор сразу же осушил один, морщась от прожигающей горечи, а Мэй, цокая, вернул алкоголь бармену, попросив бутылочку пива.

— Не налегай, пожалуйста, — попросил юноша, видя как тот слишком явно занервничал, закуривая помятую сигарету, — Роджи, прошу.

— Прости, я просто сорвался, — сразу же потушив окурок, парень поднял руки и ощутил на себе теплую ладонь, переплетающую пальцы. Ответив на жест, он снова обратился к незнакомцу. — Квиндеким…это такое название клуба?

— Давай лучше спросим, как отсюда уехать. — перебил Мэй, собираясь с мыслями, — чем раньше узнаем, тем быстрее доберемся до дома!

— Я задам вам всего лишь один вопрос, — словно из пустоты прозвучали слова бармена, заставляя пару подпрыгнуть на месте и выругаться, — Помните ли вы хоть что-то до того, как оказались здесь?

— Эмммм, я почти ничего не помню, — ответил Брайан, подтверждая кивок Роджера, — только…кажется мы ехали куда-то!

— Ехали? Точно! — подскочил Тейлор, обрывками вырисовывая кадры из поездки, припрятанные в подкорке сознания, — мы были в машине! Скорее всего сюда и направлялись, раз зашли в этот Квиндеким! Но почему я помню частично?! Это блять ненормально!

Он стал грызть ноготь на указательном пальце, стараясь подавить тревогу — нормальные люди не могли просто так потерять память, значит с ними что-то произошло по дороге, вот только что?

— Нас похитили?! — снова закричал парень, хватаясь за плечи Мэя, — усыпили и притащили в этот притон! Поэтому здесь никого нет!

— Роджи, это бред, — попытался успокоить Брайан, поглаживая талию любимого, — кому вообще мы сд…

— Просто послушай меня! — перебил Тейлор, подходя к центру зала, который больше походил на танцпол, — Это Дом! Я клянусь, это его рук дело! Сукин сын!

— Дом? В смысле, Доминик? — осторожно спросил Брайан, не понимая, к чему клонит парень, — а при чем здесь твой бывший?

— А ты не понимаешь? Он конченный отморозок, который сделает все, чтобы изгадить нам жизнь! — вспылил Роджер, начиная трястись и, развернувшись, обнял любимого, не обращая внимания на странного бармена, — почему тогда мы помним обрывками? Почему тогда находимся в странном месте? Это все мерзкий гаденыш! Никак не может смириться, что я выбрал тебя.

Он поднял голову и уткнулся носом в острый подбородок, оставляя на нем короткий поцелуй — Брайан не отпускал Тейлора, пока тот окончательно не успокоился, переставая обрывисто дышать и всхлипывать.

— Раз этот парень с нами заговорил, значит не все потеряно, — поцеловав в висок, сказал Мэй, заглядывая в большие глаза, — Доминик еще тот урод, но не думаю, что он бы пошел на такое. К тому же, зачем ему ты? Раз уж разбираться, так со мной, я ведь виноват.

— Дурак, — улыбнулся Роджер, снова беря юношу за руку и подходя к бару, — из нас никто не виноват! Ему просто завидно, что я сплю с самым умным и красивым парнем!

— И кто из нас еще дурак? — они уже позабыли о недавней тревоге, расслабившись и уместившись на высоких стульях, — Деким, так что это за место? И скажите уже этому параноику, что нас никто не похищал!

Роджер фыркнул и отпил немного пива, обращая свое внимание на необычного молодого человека.

— Позвольте объяснить ситуацию, в которую вы попали и прошу быть очень внимательными! Во-первых, я не могу сказать, где вы находитесь в данный момент, но Мистер Мэй прав, никто никого не похищал.

— Но вы не можете сказать, где мы находимся? Интересно, — нервно хихикнул Тейлор, — может уже скажешь, что здесь происходит? Или нам вызвать полицию?!

— Во-вторых, вы должны будете сыграть в игру, — отодвинув бутылку с пивом, Деким поставил на ее место красную кнопку, смотря одним глазом на парней, — В-третьих, игру предстоит выбрать с помощью рулетки, где на кону будет ваша жизнь.

Нажав на красный круг, окно, находящееся за спиной бармена, задребезжало, преображаясь в экран, больше похожий на телевизор.

— Фак! Фак!!! — вскрикнул Роджер, хватаясь за голову и, споткнувшись о ножку стула, упал на пол, игнорируя Брайана, — нас убьют! Нас убьют!!!

Мэй сразу же опустился на колени, беря заплаканное лицо парня в ладони — он сам был напуган не меньше, чем любимый, но вопреки всему, старался держаться ради Роджера, обдумывая план побега.

— Тише, тише, посмотри на меня, Ро! Солнце, мы обязательно отсюда выберемся, слышишь? Все будет хорошо, главное не паниковать!

— Ты в своем уме?! Блять, да это какие-то голодные игры! И ставка в ней наша жизнь, Брай! НАША! МАТЬ ЕГО! ЖИЗНЬ! — кричал Тейлор, расплескивая руками в разные стороны и отползая к диванчику, расположенному рядом с небольшим аквариумом, — Он нас прибьет, даже глазом не моргнув!!! Что нам теперь делать!

— В-четвёртых, вы не можете покинуть это место до окончания игры, — будто бы в пустоту говорил Деким, заканчивая свой монолог и показывая на кнопку, — Если нажмёте на неё, то запустится рулетка, которая определит игру, в которую вы должны будете сыграть.

Брайан застыл, взвешивая все «за» и «против» — с одной стороны, они не знали, что из себя представлял этот парень, неподвижно стоящий за барной стойкой, а с другой стороны он сильно рисковал, подвергая опасности любимого человека.

Убежать они не смогут — скорее всего, здание было обставлено такими же Декимами, охраняющими весь периметр клуба. Поэтому, не став играть с судьбой, он встал с пола и подошел к столу, нажимая на кнопку.

— Что ты наделал?! — Роджер подбежал к Мэю и стал бить его кулаками по груди, неразборчиво причитая, — мы умрем! Мы умрем!

— У нас нет другого выхода, придется играть, — заключил юноша, наблюдая за экраном, моргающим с бешеной скоростью, — я не хочу рисковать, поэтому сделаю все, чтобы вывести тебя отсюда…даже ценой собственной жизни, Роджи.

— Нет, нет, я никуда не пойду без тебя, — Тейлор опустил руки и прижался к любимому, сморгнув слезы и посмотрев на яркий дисплей, стараясь хоть что-нибудь разглядеть, — обещай, что мы вместе отсюда выйдем!

— Обещаю, — неуверенно ответил Брайан, уже полностью путаясь в своих мыслях и ощущениях. Он молился только об одном…и это «одно-единственное» сейчас стояло рядом и крепко сжимало рукав рубашки, боясь пошевелиться.

Тем временем экран прекратил мигать, останавливаясь на зеленом секторе с названием «бильярд».

Густой туман мгновенно окутал центр зала, гремя словно гром. Ребята схватились за стулья, ощутив вибрацию под ногами и уже через мгновение очутились рядом с другим столом, предназначенным для игры.

— Правила просты — вы будете играть в бильярд, пока один из вас не выиграет пять серий. Каждый шар представляет собой орган, связанный с вашим телом. После выигрыша в серии, вы будете чувствовать покалывания в той или иной области тела, — из тумана вышел Деким, сверкая стеклянным глазом, — Итак, игра началась. Удачи.

— Что? Орган? — Роджер взял один шар и, взглянув на него, выронил из рук, — Фак! Просто посмотри!

Брайан осторожно поднял сферу и посмотрел на нее, не веря своим глазам — внутри было изображено ухо, реагирующее на каждый звук и с точностью передающее строение его части тела.

— А может мы спим и это все сон? — сам себя спросил Мэй, аккуратно кладя шар на место, — жуткий сон, который должен вот-вот закончиться.

— Как бы я хотел сейчас проснуться, — Роджер схватил кий и подошел к другому краю бильярдного стола, — проснуться и понять, что это гребаный кошмар!

Он ударил по деревянному покрытию и открыл игру, разбивая пирамиду. Шары отрикошетили в разные стороны, закатившись в противоположные углы — один, вопреки слабому удару, все же попал в лузу, принося Тейлору два очка.

Брайан, все это время наблюдая за парнем, послушно ждал своей очереди, пока резкая боль в пояснице не пронзила его, заставив скривиться и облокотиться на диван.

***

_  
Испания встретила ребят с распростертыми объятиями — солнечная погода так и манила позагорать на пляже, уговаривая новоприбывших туристов поскорее посетить лучшие пляжи Ибицы._

_Брайан, наконец-таки добравшись до города мечты, жадно вдохнул свежий воздух и поставил тяжелые чемоданы, осматривая номер._

_Неужели его мечта наконец-таки исполнилась и он приехал сюда не просто отдохнуть, а провести медовый месяц с любимым человеком, полностью отключаясь от внешнего мира и отдаваясь безграничным чувствам?_

_С Роджером они познакомились спонтанно полтора года назад — на вечеринке общего друга, Мэй случайно забрел на балкон, прервав Тейлора и его (уже бывшего) парня за страстными поцелуями._

_Тогда он долго извинялся, но Роджер, вопреки несостоявшемуся сексу, отреагировал вполне спокойно, в отличие от Доминика. Слово за слово и вот их уже разнимали друзья, отмечая, что это обязательно выльется в более крупный конфликт._

_Так и случилось — после того злополучного дня, Брайан стал больше общаться с Тейлором, разглядев в нем хорошего друга, а через три месяца, позорно кончив от одной мысли о парне, понял, что хочет его…во всех смыслах._

_Они переспали так же, как познакомились.....совершенно спонтанно. Просто Мэй пригласил его к себе отметить защиту диссертации, совсем не догадываясь, что праздновать они будут в коленно-локтевой, заглушая стоны страстными поцелуями._

_— Это было охуенно, Брай._

_— Я конечно понимаю, что этот вопрос уже неуместен, но после всего, что сейчас произошло, ты согласишься встречаться со мной?_

_— Ты меня так напористо втрахивал в диван, что теперь одним «встречаться» не отделаешься!_

_— Не понял…_

_— Дурак, конечно согласен!_

***

Брайан пытался отдышаться, приходя в себя после нахлынувших воспоминаний. Сердце бешено колотилось, а поясница, перестав болеть, лишь немного тянула, принося небольшой дискомфорт.

— Брай, что случилось??? — Роджер быстро подбежал к любовнику, помогая тому выпрямиться, — это я сделал? Боже, прости меня! Я не знал, что все это окажется правдой! Ты как? Брайан, не молчи!

— Я вспомнил, — прошептал Мэй, немного улыбаясь, — мы отдыхали на Ибице. Родж, мы женаты…ты мой муж, а в Испании у нас был медовый месяц! Как я мог такое забыть!

Тейлор резко переменился в лице — переварив сказанное, он набросился на юношу, громко хохоча.

— Да! Да! Да! Я вспомнил, как сказал тебе да! — завопил парень, оплетая руками шею мужа и напористо целуя.

Губы будто в первый раз изучали любимого, проходясь то по верхней, то по нижней. Роджер специально задевал Брайана зубами, сразу же зализывая укусы языком.

— До сих пор не могу поверить в это, — Тейлор разорвал поцелуй, поправляя взлохмаченные волосы, — так шары возвращают нам память? Это прям из области фантастики.

— Все явления могут быть доказаны, Ро и я думаю, что даже здесь есть разумное объяснение нашей взаимосвязи, — Мэй взял второй кий и ударил по сфере, — просто нужно подойти к этому с научной точки зрения.

Шары снова стали перемещаться по зеленому полю, толкая друг друга. Красный, что стоял чуть поодаль, отлетел от белого и покатился прям в лузу, с грохотом проваливаясь в сетку.

Табло, расположенное над столом, показало ничью и Роджер, не успев удержать кий, зашипел, хватаясь за руку.

***

_  
Не примечательное здание, находившееся за несколько верст от Лондона, сегодня было по истине в праздничном настроении._

_Действующая часовня не могла похвастаться обильным наплывом постояльцев, но одно важное событие все-таки сделало исключение и пригласило людей на празднование свадьбы._

_Роджер, одевшись во все белое, поправлял непослушные волосы в мужском туалете, безумно сгорая от нетерпения._

_— А что не в платье? — в проеме показался Дом, ухмыляясь и проходя к писсуару. — Ты верь у нас принцесса._

_— Какого хуя ты здесь делаешь?! — непонимающе посмотрел на него Тейлор, надеясь, что Брайан не в курсе этого недоразумения, — и откуда ты узнал?!_

_— Слишком много вопросов, детка. Раньше ты таким любознательным не был, — справив нужду, он подошел к парню, оценивающе поглядывая, — Родж, нахуя тебе этот ботан-заучка? Разве нам было плохо вместе? Разве я тебя недостаточно трахал?!_

_Он провел ладонью по щеке Тейлора, но тот резко отдернул её, морщась от неприятных действий._

_— Ты кроме упругой задницы во мне больше ничего не видел, — парень поправил пиджак, игнорируя на себе испепеляющий взгляд, — точней…не хотел видеть. Думаешь я не знал, что у тебя еще миллион таких, как я было? Девушки, парни…тебе ведь без разницы какую дырку трахать, да?_

_Роджер, не успев закончить, был грубо припечатан к стене — ойкнув, он хотел было возмутиться, но Доминик прервал его, затыкая рот требовательным поцелуем._

_Тейлор попытался вырваться, но сильно уступая в физической силе, решил интенсивно царапать ногтями бывшего, стараясь избавиться от грязного языка, таранящего его горло._

_— Блять, что ты творишь?! — отбивался парень, отвешивая звонкую пощечину, но тот, как ни в чем не бывало, продолжал целовать, спустившись к шее, — отпусти, придурок!_

_— А что, если нет? — зашипел Дом, стискивая ягодицы и массируя их, — давай, малыш, позови своего женишка, пусть поглядит, чем занимается его невеста накануне свадьбы!_

_Он укусил Роджера за шею, оставляя красный засос. Собрав все свои силы, Тейлор отпихнул парня к зеркалу, морщась от боли и отвращения._

_— Ты и мизинца его не стоишь, ублюдок! — пытаясь не расплакаться, выпалил Тейлор, выбежав из уборной и оставив довольного Доминика одного_.

***

Судорога потихоньку стала отпускать руку, принося ей слабое жжение. Роджер широко открыл глаза, боясь посмотреть на мужа.

— Ро? Ты что-то вспомнил? — Брайан, пытаясь не давить, осторожно спросил парня, — ничего, возможно у нас с тобой частичная потеря памяти из-за стресса, такое бывает.

Он дотронулся до щеки Тейлора, но тот быстро поспешил ее убрать со своего лица, стараясь натянуть улыбку.

— Все в порядке, просто вспомнилась наша свадьба.

Брайан так и не узнал о том, что в тот день к нему наведывался Дом, поэтому тщательно скрыл этот факт от мужа, появившись с опозданием на церемонию. На вопрос «откуда у тебя этот синяк?» Роджер тогда ответил:

— Я так и не научился правильно завязывать галстук, пустяки.

Он знал, что рано или поздно правда бы вскрылась и что тогда муж не поверил его глупым словам, сделав ради приличия удивленный вид.

Но, находясь на данный момент в странных условиях, да еще и в неизвестном месте, Тейлор принял решение умолчать об этом, прикинувшись дурачком. Он обязательно об этом расскажет, но после......в тихой и спокойной обстановке, без странных игр и ужасающих правил, подвергающих риску их жизни.

— Что-то ты не особо счастлив, — заметил Мэй, крутя в руке кий, — или в воспоминаниях была не она?

— Брай, ты ведь мне доверяешь? — немного раздраженно спросил парень, нагнувшись для точного удара по шару, — поэтому давай оставим этот разговор и наконец-таки закончим игру!

Очередной удар с первого раза загнал сферу в лузу, показав на экране четыре-два. Деким, все это время следивший за игрой, устроился поудобней на стуле, предчувствуя интересное развитие истории.

Он давно уже все знал, заранее изучив дело, поэтому смиренно ждал заключительную серию для вынесения точного приговора.

***

_  
— Почему такой кислый? Что-то случилось? — спросил Роджер, поправляя солнцезащитные очки и наслаждаясь долгожданным солнцем, гнавшимся наперегонки с порше, который взяла напрокат молодая пара, — расслабься, любимый, у нас медовый месяц! Хоть сейчас не думай о работе…подумай лучше обо мне._

_— Я всегда думаю о тебе, — ответил Брайан, следя за дорогой, ведущей на местный пляж, — просто устал после перелета._

_Он ехал по безлюдной трассе, стараясь не превышать и без того высокую скорость._

_На душе было неспокойно и на то были весомые причины — Мэй не мог поверить в то, что его любимый, вопреки чувственным клятвам, произнесенным в часовне, долгое время изменял ему за спиной, продолжая этим заниматься и после свадьбы._

_Первым тревожным звоночком для парня стала частая вылазка из дома под предлогом срочной работы. Конечно же Брайан доверял любимому, но дураком не был — какие дела могли срочно заставить Роджера мчаться в город, когда он еще несколько месяцев назад без стеснения забивал на любые просьбы начальства?_

_Второй звоночек произошел совершенно случайно, когда Тейлор завел разговор о своем бывшем. Они лежали на постели и Брайан, почти заснув, услышал тихий шепот любовника, рассуждающего о прошлых отношениях._

_— Я только тебя люблю, — повторял Роджер, расцеловывая мужа, — и мне больше никто не нужен!_

_— Зачем тогда вспомнил о нем? Чтобы лишний раз припомнить себе, какой он был крутой? Или очередной раз сравнить наши члены? — Мэй, чувствуя подступающую ревность, вскочил с постели и вышел на балкон, — кажется в нашей семье стало слишком много Доминика._

_— Ну не злись, я честно не хотел тебя этим задеть, — Роджер подошел со спины и поцеловал в лопатку, утыкаясь в нее носом, — ты у меня самый добрый, умный и безумно сексуальный!_

_— Ага, особенно мои выпирающие кости, вместо пресса, — Брайан старался себя не накручивать, но было уже слишком поздно._

_— Ну у тебя обычно не только кости выпирают, — он сжал рукой член Мэя, массируя его через белье, — давай забудем об этом и займемся более полезными вещами, например сексом на балконе._

_Давай забудем......вот только Брайан больше не смог выкинуть это из головы, горько осознавая, что его муж стал жить двойной жизнью_.

***

— Хах.....интересно, — юноша прокашлялся, держась за горло и, горько усмехнувшись, прохрипел, — как я раньше об этом не догадался!

— Брай? О чем ты? Все хорошо? — Роджер хотел было дотронуться до щеки, но резко остановившись, громко ойкнул, падая на пол.

Удар от пощечины больно отозвался на коже, красным пятном расползаясь от подбородка до левой брови. Неприятно жгло не только тело, но и сердце, наполнившееся вязким разочарованием.

— Шлюха! — рявкнул Мэй, моментально меняясь в лице — от любящего человека уже не осталось и следа, превратив его в ревнивого параноика, поверившего в свои необоснованные предположения, — мерзкая шлюха!

— Б.Брай? — всхлипнул Тейлор, схватившись за щеку. Глаза Мэя горели нездоровым блеском, а грудь часто вздымалась от нехватки воздуха, — за что?

— Не прикидывайся! Актер из тебя такой же поганый, как и конспиратор, — Брайан стиснул зубы и замахнулся на парня снова, больно дергая того за русые волосы. Игнорируя вопли и ругань, парень потянул его на себя, заставляя встать, — зачем тогда нужен был весь этот дешевый спектакль?! Зачем, Роджер!!!

— Не ори на меня! — рявкнул Тейлор, даже не пробуя вырваться. С вызовом посмотрев на парня, он вздернул голову и хмыкнул, продолжая плакать, — я искренне любил! И на многое пошел ради тебя! Бросил курить, занялся спортом! Да даже бросил работу бармена, переведясь в частную музыкальную школу! Лишь бы Брайан любил и гордился! Лишь бы не бросил, променяв на другого!

— Ты делал это не ради меня…лжец! — Мэй отбросил мужа на диван и подошел к бильярдному столу, беря кий, — вы с ним заодно, да?! Решили таким образом подшутить надо мной?!

— Что ты несешь? — от обиды голос Тейлора стал выше, отразившись фальцетом на витражных окнах.

Брайан ударил по шару, находившемуся рядом с лузой, и тот, не колеблясь, упал в сетку. Не дожидаясь, он подошел к другому краю, совершив второй ход белой сферой.

Мэй скривился, смаргивая слезы, и взглянув на испуганного любовника, обнажил ровные зубы:

— Пришла твоя очередь, Роджи. Удачи, малыш.

***

_  
— Ничего не хочешь мне рассказать? — смотря в окно, спросил Роджер, любуясь местными пейзажами, — ты какой-то напряженный. Может, я поведу?_

_— Нет нужды, — сухо ответил Брайан, не сбавляя скорость, — отдыхай._

_В салоне фоном играла спокойная музыка, но недосказанность, повисшая в воздухе, неприятно сдавливала виски, заглушая тихие мотивы неизвестной песни._

_Тейлор закрыл окно и повернулся к мужу, снимая очки — лицо Брайана было напряженно, но не от рябившей дороги, а от внутренних переживаний._

_— Перестань ходить вокруг да около, — возмутился Роджер, пытаясь уловить взгляд карих глаз, — что стряслось? Я где-то накосячил?_

_— Теперь это так называется? — горько усмехнулся юноша, впиваясь ногтями в руль. Стараясь контролировать эмоции, он нажал на педаль газа, разогнавшись до предела и заставив мужа вжаться в кресло, — скакать на чужом члене, нет, прости, он же не чужой, а бывший…всего-то, да, Тейлор?! Всего лишь косяк!_

_— Ты с ума сошел?! — испуганно спросил Роджер, понимая, что Мэй был на грани срыва, — у меня и в мыслях никогда не было!_

_— Твои постоянные вылазки, разговоры!!! А этот гребаный засос?! Думаешь я идиот и не вижу всего этого?! — не убирая ногу с педали, продолжал кричать Брайан, и, повернув голову, сверкнул глазами, — я знаю, что он был на нашей свадьбе!!! Знаю, чем ты занимался с ним в туалете! Вот только какого хрена ты тогда женился на мне?! Какой же я дурак, что раньше об этом не догадывался! Сука!_

_— Брай…сбавь скорость, прошу, — умолял Роджер, пытаясь схватиться за руль, но Мэй двумя руками прижал его к сиденью, забывая о том, что они в машине и на трассе, раскинутой серпантином, — прошу, остановись! Любимый, пожалуйста!_

_— За что ты так со мной?! Я ведь любил тебя!!! Я ведь был готов на всё ради тебя!!!_

_— Брай, дорога!!!_

_Дорогой порше, въехав в ограждение, перевернулся и кубарем покатился по склону, проваливаясь в пропасть. Через пять секунд после падения раздался мощный взрыв, волной разметав остатки машины по округе близ пляжа Ибицы_.

***

Открыв глаза, Роджер попытался глотнуть хоть немного воздуха, но длинные пальцы, сдавившие горло, не давали этого сделать, сильнее стискивая его.

Посмотрев заплаканными глазами на мужа, Тейлор попытался поднять руку, тихо шепча «прости».

В помещении раздался неприятный треск, а затем писк, нитями распространившись по стенам и захватив в свой плен Брайана, паутинкой расползаясь по плечам.

Его откинуло в сторону, приклеивая к витражному окну. Мэй зашипел, а затем закричал, чувствуя нити под кожей. Пронзающая боль впивалась в мышцы, задевая каждую клеточку и частично парализуя юношу.

— Нет!!! — прохрипел Роджер, прокашливаясь и пытаясь встать, — прошу, не делай ему больно!

Деким приподнял бровь и взглянул на парня, наклоняя голову вбок.

— Разве я неправ? Он только что душил вас.

— Отпусти его! Фак! Ты не видишь, как ему больно?! — Тейлор пихнул бармена, хвастаясь за жилетку, — я сам разберусь со своим мужем!!! Без посторонней помощи, понял?!

Деким кивнул и, щелкнув пальцами, заставил нити исчезнуть, а Брайана упасть на пол. Роджер сразу же кинулся к Мэю, опускаясь на колени и обнимая юношу.

— Я никогда не изменял, слышишь? Никогда! Я влюбился, как только увидел тебя…тогда, на балконе, помнишь? А убегал, потому что Доминик меня всячески шантажировал, угрожая наплести тебе всякую хуйню про измены! Я боялся за нашу семью! Поэтому каждый раз умолял его прекратить, пока не придумал уехать в Испанию на медовый месяц.

— Почему не рассказал?! Почему скрыл от меня? — тихо спросил Брайан, садясь и кривясь от жжения по всему телу.

— Я боялся, что ты не поверишь! А у Дома всегда были связи, поэтому переживал, что он в лучшем случае навешает тебе лапшу на уши, а в худшем подкараулит где-нибудь и убьет! Люблю тебя, безумно люблю!

Он отчаянно прижался к губам Мэя и удивился, когда тот, ответив, стал расцеловывать его, шепча извинения.

— Прости меня, прости!!! Прошу, прости! Малыш, я так виноват перед тобой! — умолял Брайан, целуя руки мужа, — Боже!!! Что же я наделал?! Авария!!! Нет!!!

Он побледнел и, став на колени, громко заплакал, упираясь лбом в грудь Тейлора.

— Я все уничтожил своей ревностью!!! Уничтожил нас!!! Уничтожил тебя!!! Роджер, я никогда себе этого не прощу!!! Я ничтожество и нет мне прощения!!! Эта авария полностью на моей совести!!!

— Мы виноваты в этом оба, — ответил парень, плача вместе с любимым и сильнее прижимая его к себе, — но раз мы сейчас находимся здесь, значит все же успели выползти из машины!

— Кудрявый косвенно прав, вас уже давно нет в живых, — рядом с Декимом, как будто из ниоткуда, появилась невысокая девушка. Моргнув, бильярдный стол вместе с экраном исчез так же быстро, как и появился, оставив привычное пустое пространство. Она скрестила руки и посмотрела на парней, ища в глазах супругов хоть капельку страха и злости, но разглядев в них только боль и безграничную любовь, разочарованно фыркнула, — после смерти люди попадают в Квиндеким, где определяется их дальнейшая судьба при помощи всевозможных игр. По итогу, именно мы решаем, куда попадет душа человека — в рай или ад. Надеюсь, что я все понятно объяснила и вопросов больше не возникнет.

Роджер всхлипнул, но увидев пустой взгляд Брайана, поцеловал в губы, слабо улыбаясь.

— Посмотри на меня, прошу, — Тейлор заключил Мэя в объятия, шепча в самое ухо, — я безмерно счастлив, что познакомился с тобой и стал твоим мужем. Эти полтора года были лучшими в моей жизни! И мы сдержали обещания, данные в часовне.....как там было, «умрем в один день»?

— Прости, — только смог выдавить из себя Брайан, пряча лицо в спутанных светлых волосах.

Парни стояли в холле, тесно прижимаясь друг к другу, а два лифта, открыв створки, послушно дожидались постояльцев Квиндекима — Роджер не хотел расставаться, поэтому всхлипывая, оставлял соленые поцелуи на губах, повторяя слова любви.

Брайан только кивал, не произнося ни слова.

— Скажи, хоть что-нибудь! Прошу, это мое последнее желание, — Тейлор обхватил ладонями щеки мужа, приподнимаясь на носочки и пытаясь сровнять рост.

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал Мэй и, взяв левую руку Роджера, снял обручальное кольцо, заменяя его своим.

Парень улыбнулся и, коснувшись последний раз мягких губ, зашел в лифт, крепко сжимая золотое украшение. Брайан проделал тоже самое, дожидаясь, когда дверь скроет тусклый холл с двумя чудаковатыми работниками.

Лифт замигал и стал потихоньку подниматься наверх, моргая ярким светом.

— Нона, я думал, вы отправите Мистера Мэя в небытие, — уже после обратился к девушке Деким, наливая в высокий бокал мартини.

— Я сначала тоже так думала, но Роджер простил его.....порой сила любви настолько безгранична, что многим дает второй шанс! — она взяла напиток и ухмыльнулась, закидывая в рот оливку, — приготовь тут все для следующих гостей.

Ведь наша работа продолжается


End file.
